Lady Yunalesca's New Purpose
by LadyYunalescaOfZanarkand
Summary: This story takes place after the final end of Sin and Vegnagun. She finds herself hurled back to her old home, for an unknown purpose. Over time, she slowly regains the humanity that she had lost within the thousand years she was there, sacrificing unnecessary lives of the guardians only to cause more deaths. Also, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me.
1. The Rebirth of the First Summoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I own the events that happens afterwords. :)**

-

A blast of icy wind flew past her, the roar of it echoing in her ears. Moving at an incredible speed, she could not see much. The pyrefliers around her faded over time as she hugged herself, trying to keep herself together and warm. Her hair felt like it was being ripped off of her scalp, water forming at the corners of her eyes though they were closed. How long has she been like this? A minute, a day, a year; it seemed endless.

All of a sudden, the wind vanished and the lady found herself tumbling painfully on the ground, ungracefully sprawling all over. The concrete ground was rough, jutting out in odd places, but it also seemed familiar. Putting a hand on her throbbing injuries from her landing, Lady Yunalesca pulled herself to a sitting position. She was near a glyph, her glyph to be exact, where she had let go of herself after the final battle. It was glowing brightly, as if it had never been broken or faded. A warm radiance emanated from it, as if it was welcoming the lady back home. Her grey eyes wandered over her old home, in a special room accessible only from the Chamber of Fayth in Zanarkand. There were fresh footprints in the dust here, small and large. The small seemed very small, footprints of monkeys. Traces of them were all over, which worried Yunalesca. She heard a slight squeak and turned her head to see a white monkey sitting there, eyeing the lady curiously.

Turning her focus away from the lone monkey back to the larger footprints, it seemed familiar. There were two other trails after it, one of which seemed familiar as well but the other one was not. _Interesting_, she thought silently, Yuna_ has returned after my death, it seems. And with companions, one of which was a guardian of hers._ The footsteps trailed past the golden and watery glyph, towards a footstep that led to a hidden underground path. Intrigued, Yunalesca pulled herself off the ground, wincing at the developing bruises nearly all over her body. Considering that there was only an old sphere in that tunnel, with a dragon having protecting it, it was not much of a use to her now.

Yunalesca turned to face the other way, the stairway that would lead back to the ruins of her old home, of Zanarkand. She had little desire to see it destroyed, despite having seen it for so long. But she had never regretted her decision in helping her father help the world realize that there is no time to be fighting with each other, when there were so many evils in the world to protect each other from. Though a great sacrifice, and evil, Yu and Yunalesca had created just the very embodiment of Spira's fears. It proved to be a great thing, to unite the people for once. All these years, she truly had thought that Sin was inevitable, immortal. She believed that her father and she had made sure Sin would never truly die. And yet, her namesake happened to end the very thing she, herself, had created. Destroying the only bond between Yunalesca and her father, she really had thought that Yuna also destroyed Spira. It had seemed that way too, when Yunalesca was watching from the Farplane. New Yevon and Youth League, and even the Machine Faction. It was splitting Spira apart and destroying it in the process!

Mika happened to be there in the Farplane as well, watching alongside with her. Only, he had refused to watch further after witnessing a few battles. He turned his back on Spira and wished himself truly gone, to move on once and for all. But Yunalesca refused, persevering. She did not sacrifice her father, her husband, and herself for nothing! Anger rose in her, as well as fear and sorrow. Those negative emotions were the very thing she wanted to avoid happening, though Sin had destroyed so many families' lives. But, as the original intent was, it was to keep Spira together. And, for a time, it had worked.

"Spira… How you are afflicted so." Yunalesca muttered softly, her eyes closed momentarily as she restored herself using white magic. Her body quickly began to feel rejuvinated and stronger, her eyes flashing open as she took her first step forward. Once she began moving, she couldn't stop. She descended the stairs into the large rotundular room, filled with so many monkeys.

Her eyes widened at the sight, this place transformed into a zoo of monkeys. She knew that what Yuna had done was to make sure no one would ever intrude in Zanarkand, but this sea of monkeys proved impossible for even a dust to move around. Sighing, she stopped for a moment and watched the monkeys. She made a slight motion, the row of monkeys in front of her suddenly encased in ice. Similar to Shiva, one of the aeons obtained by the summoners in their pilgrimage, Yunalesca snapped her fingers, shattering the ice. The monkeys shrieked in pain, but most survived, and ran away. It left a clear path in front of Yunalesca so she began walking again.

Walking through the shimmering patch in the wall, she found herself in the Chamber right by the damaged statue of her husband's fayth. Seeing it again brought up sadness inside her, but she refused it get in her way. She looked up, keeping the ever eternal tears to herself.

"Just for what purpose am I here for?" She asked aloud to no one, wondering how it was she was sent here. She was watching Spira, as usual, when a rift opened right in front of her and sucked her in. It tossed her back here. It was as if something wanted her back here, but for what purpose?


	2. Keeping Enemies Closer

**Disclaimer: Characters are still NOT mine. Sadly. Well, I'm going to write a letter to Square Enix, requesting to own at least Yunalesca. Or one of her later forms, perhaps? We shall see, eheheheheheee….**

Stepping on the jutting rocks outside the ruined blitzball dome, stabs of pain shot through her legs. Leaving small red marks on the ground in a trail behind her, Yunalesca winced. She knew the feeling of pain, but it seemed stronger this time. Perhaps she was just too used to being in the Farplane, quiet and peaceful with no pain whatsoever. But she can't die. At least, not again. She has already sacrificed her life, how can she die again after that? And moving on has now been denied for her.

Why was she sent out of the Farplane? Was there truly a higher being in charge of the world? No, Yunalesca doubted it. She must have been sent out, to somehow recreate a new role to replace that of Sin's. As it seems to be, Sin must have been an accepted role in part of the everlasting spiral of death in Spira. Vegnagun could've taken that spot, but he, too, was defeated by Lady Yuna and her friends. This made Yunalesca certain that the new being she is to create must be untouchable by Yuna and anyone in the future. Only she, herself, would be able to stop it. Would that mean sacrificing herself again, using herself as that very embodiment?

The three groups that split Spira apart had reunited again though. It seemed steady now, but Yunalesca was sure that it would not last long. But would she last long, with the memories of her still fresh in those that had fought her and survived? After all, with the exception of one guardian that joined her in the Farplane soon after she did, there were easily six people that can fight her again and keep her away.

Thus a new plan. She must befriend them, make it seem like she was truly apologetic for her actions. She must decieve them into being 'friends' so when the time comes, she can easily overcome and surpass them. How difficult could it be? After all… It seemed like Yuna places a high value on friendship and forgiveness. Perhaps she will forgive the lady who has supposedly caused Spira much pain?

Almost immediately, as if on cue, the familiar roar of an airship flew above her head in the sky. She was suddenly engulfed in a shadow, raising her head to see a large red ship hovering high above her. Was Yuna making her stop here for some reason? Whatever it may be, Yunalesca remained planted in her spot, quickly casting more white magic on herself to cure her bleeding feet.

The airship slowly lowered itself, a ladder unfolding and whipping down to the ground, three girls shooting down near the dome. The blonde girl was shrieking, a tinge of fear and giggles edging her voice.

"Hey, Paine, watch out, will you?" The voice called out accusingly, receiving no reply to that.

"Rikku, that's what you say every time," a calm voice giggled, ending with an '_oomph_' as if she had just landed on the ground. "Maybe if you would go just a little bit faster…"

"Shush, Yunie! You're not the one getting kicked in the head!" whined the first voice.

Laughter rang from the second voice while the third girl dressed in black merely shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. They had not noticed Yunalesca yet, it seems.

Casting her feral-like yellow/grey eyes on the three girls, she quickly recognized Yuna, Rikku, and their new friend, Paine.

"I see that the final summoner returns." She spoke softly as she took a step out of the shadow into the sunlight, facing the trio.

Rikku's golden hair glinted in the light as she turned to face the voice, shrieking and falling backwards as she recognized who it was. Yuna widened her eyes but then immediately set her expression as if she was determined to fight Yunalesca again. Paine, however, didn't really recognize who it was though she could tell that her friends considered her a threat so she took a step forward and raised her sword.

"What are you doing here, Lady Yunalesca?" Yuna asked questioningly, anger and hatred obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah! Why are you here? Are you here to kill Yunie?" Rikku shot forward, stepping in front of Yuna in a defensive gesture.

Yunalesca merely raised her hands as if to stop them and shook her head.

"Stop. I do not wish to fight you." She sighed, her voice adopting a weary tone. "I have come to beseech you, to forgive me of my wrongdoings. After our battle, I have realized the errors of my ways and deeply regret it. I… I was wondering if you would take me away from here, the very home that made me the monster I was."

She was quick to ask to be taken onboard the airship, in such a way that it made the girls wary but drop their fighting stances momentarily. Doubts shone in their eyes, but Yuna stepped in front of Rikku. It seemed like she may believe Yunalesca's apology.

"But why are you here?" Yuna continued her questions. "Was it just to apologize to me?"

"Alas, I do not know. I found myself hurled back here, right after I had my epiphany of what I had done. I was reflecting on my past, and one thing led to another…"

Yunalesca was speaking in half-truths, but there was no way to determine whether she was truly telling the truth or spinning a falsehood.

"Well… Hang on a sec!" Yuna took the other girls to the side to have a brief conversation on the side. There were some mutters, indistinguishable yelling on Rikku's side, and then they finally came to a decision. "Well… I guess you can come with us for now, but… You're going to Bevelle!"

The name of the city rang through Yunalesca's body, giving rise to such strong hatred and revulsion. Bevelle now may have done no wrong, but it was Bevelle in her time that had forced her father's hand in creating Sin. But she put a hamper on the feelings and nodded, smiling as if relieved. Doing the Yevonite prayer, she bowed respectfully to Yuna and the girls.

"Thank you, my young namesake."


	3. Rikku's Unsatisfied Questions

**Disclaimer: SE responded! Only they rejected my request. And showed nothing of recognizing my name. "To Whom It May Concern," bah! My $$!**

Author's note: Three chapters in a couple hours. I'm impressing myself. However… I do need input. Critiques, reviews, whatever it may be, hit me with them. :)

Lying on the bed away from the people, Yunalesca was staring at the ceiling. Her body was shaking, but not because she was nervous. It was because the airship wasn't oiled that well. But how would anyone know that? Airships have not been used since she and her father decided that machinas were useless and will just lead to destruction. After all, the whole battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand was essentially a battle between the summoners of the powerful and the makers of the soulless machinas.

"Being an unsent, you'd figure you'd never be tired, right?" A high voice rang from the side, a bouncy Al Bhed girl walking up the stairs towards the bed.

Yunalesca stared at Rikku as she sat up. "Being devoid of true human life does not rid us of our fatigue, young guardian. I am not, yet, a memory though it is obvious you wish me to be."

Rikku shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it, but since you're here, I wanna ask you some questions!"

The summoner had a nagging suspicion that Rikku wanted to ask her about the development of the so-called "Yevonite" religion. And since the others weren't around, there was no one to restrain her. "Go ahead."

"Whoa, really?" Rikku was taken aback by the willingness, but continued anyways. "Alright, well… Why did you make Sin in the first place?"

"At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. My father came up with it."

"Killing a buncha people as a revenge seemed like the right thing to do?"

"Well, no… Not quite. You see, Sin was created as a product of many summoners in the beginning. My father was powerful, yes, but not powerful enough. We believed that if we created a summoning strong enough, it would conquer the machinas once and for all. Thus ending the war and teaching Bevelle that nothing can surpass the powers of the souls, of the fayth."

"So… If it was just to end that war, why did you continue with Sin?"

"Once the summoning started, we couldn't stop. In a way, you could say that the summoning took possession of us and controlled us. We had no choice but to keep going. Over time, only Yu Yevon and I remained. Then you came along."

Rikku's disbelief was obvious. The explanation seemed too simple for her. All the years of destruction and pain, and that was the excuse that Yunalesca used. Simple, yet reasonable. Didn't mean Rikku had to like it.

"But… Why the whole 'humanity must atone for our crimes' thing then?"

"That was not a product of my father and I, but of Bevelle's. It was made to sound like we were the villains."

"In a way, you kinda were… No offense, of course."

"None taken."

"So then… What's with the sacrificing the guardians for the Final Aeon thing?"

"I have explained this before, when you have first came to me. The bond between the summoner and the guardian is what truly destroys Sin. Using that bond and relinquishing it to become the Final Aeon was vital to the task of the summoner."

"But we ended Sin once and for all without your useless Final Aeon!"

"My theory is it was so because your summoner had a strong bond with all of her guardians, not just one. Unlike many before her."

"Ooooohhhhh…" Rikku shook her head. She still didn't like it, but it made sense. "Sorry to bother you then…"

Without a word, she hopped over the fence and landed gracefully on the ground below. The Hypello barkeep's eyes nearly jumped out but then calmed himself down when he realized she was fine.

Having a feeling that Yunalesca would not yet be welcome on the bridge, she laid back on the bed once more. Awaiting her arrival at the city that sprout the seeds of her hatred in her empty heart in the past.


	4. Welcome to Bevelle!

**Disclaimer: ARGH! SE is still thwarting every attempt I make at owning Yunalesca. Sob, sob. They're clinging onto her pretty hard.**

Author's note: Oh yeah, this one is a little shorter than usual. But I'll make up for it in the next one! 3

The airship suddenly halted in the air, a jarring sensation that sent Yunalesca tumbling ungracefully onto the ground from the bed. They must be here, in Bevelle. A crackle came from everywhere, the intercom being used.

"Lady Yuuuunalesca, we are here at Bevelle! Rikku, Fro tu fa ryja yh ajem myto uhpuynt? Fro du Pajamma? Froooo?" A male yelled across, obviously not knowing how to use an intercom properly.

Irritated, Yunalesca pushed herself back onto her feet and looked over to the bar where the Hypello was just staring at her. She sighed and shook her head, walking away from the bed and down the stairs. She had plenty of money, tossing about two hundred gils on the counter.

"Thank you, barkeep." She spoke briefly before entering the hallway towards the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator, she barely had time to breathe before the block shot upward towards the bridge. The doors opened almost immediately, though it had closed just barely a moment ago, to another hallway but with sunlight at the end. She was at the bridge now. Her footsteps made no sound, but they were expecting her,

When she descended the stairs, the entire ship was shrouded in silence. No one spoke a word, no one dared to breathe. They merely watched what Yunalesca would do.

"I believe you said we are here?" Yunalesca's cool voice echoed across the bridge which resulted in a series of flurries, people rushing everywhere. Only Yuna and Paine stood there, warily watching Yunalesca.

"Well, then…" Yuna began quietly, starting up the way Yunalesca came in. "Follow me!"

Yunalesca nodded and followed Yuna, Paine and Rikku following at a safe distance. Yuna led them to the deck, a ladder rolling off the side onto the Highbridge of Bevelle. Yuna hopped on the ladder, her hands loosely holding the sides as she let her feet off the rungs, flying downward. Paine followed behind but Rikku stayed, wanting Yunalesca to go down first.

Once they had reached the bottom, Yuna gestured to the temple. "There you go. If you need anything…"

"I will ask for you, but I trust you'd rather me not to?" Yunalesca smiled softly.

Yuna nodded and gave a brief smile in return before facing the other girls. "Alright, Gullwings! Let's go back to Luca and play some blitz!"

Rikku cheered in response, sided with a groan from Paine's end. They hopped onto the ladder and vanished almost immediately from sight, leaving Yunalesca to be gawked at in shock and surprise on the Highbridge.

Almost immediately, a priest from the temple was running towards her.

"Lady Yunalesca? Praise be to Yevon!" He gasped in shock, fumbling several times in his attempt to bow to her. Obviously, he was part of the New Yevon group.

"Yes, it is I. What of it?" She responded with such iciness in her tone, it made the man flinch.

"I am Zadel. Forgive me, but we thought you were dead!"

"I was, I am. Death is inevitable. But I seem to be here for another purpose. Do you happen to have a place for me to stay?"

"Ah, yes. Anything for the first High Summoner, my Lady!" He stumbled as he turned around, gesturing for the lady to follow.

"Excellent." Was her reply as she followed Zadel.


	5. Endless Demands

**Disclaimer: Sigh… Fine. SE wins the battle. I give up. I can't do it. (I'm not the giving up type.) So yeah. None of these characters are mine, nor are the cities and aeons. However, the story that unfolds does belong to me! **

Yunalesca woke up to screaming right outside of her rather small room. There were screams of anger, desperation, and even of admiration; they were all demanding for her attention. Irritated, she swung her legs off the small cot she was resting upon and stood up. Her hair remained perfect, as always, streaming outward stiffly. She took a few steps then she was at the door.

Opening it, the crowd spilled into her room. Flashes of various colors whipped past her eyes , surrounding her. Immediately casting a spell to protect her from magical and physical attacks, she glared at them.

"What do you want, that you would disturb a lady early in the morning?" She asked, her tone icier than usual.

Most of the crowd blanched, but the rest responded violently. She couldn't really hear what they were saying so she waved her hands to silence them. It worked, the crowd hushed as if a spell was cast right at that moment.

"I cannot even hear myself think, let alone hear what anyone here is saying." She scolded the group as if they were children. Then she gave a small sigh. "I see most of you come in groups. Would the leaders please step forward from the group they are in, and everyone else _out_ of my room?" She put a heavy emphasis on 'out' to make it obvious that she was not in a welcome mood at the moment.

They nodded stiffly, most of them leaving almost immediately. Only six men and a woman remained, no one familiar or important. But since she said she would listen to them, she had to.

She pointed to the first man who was dressed as if he was a blitzball player, perhaps a Luca Goer? The man stepped forth and bowed, his attitude full of enthusiasm.

"Lady Yunalesca, you have no idea what an honor it is to have your presence grace mine!" He gushed immediately. Yunalesca shook her head. "Ah, my apologies, my Lady! Well, I am Bickson of the Luca Goers team! As you may or may not know, we're the best team! But we'd be even better if you could, you know, endorse us. Sponsor us. Help us out, you know?"

Lady Yunalesca stared at Bickson in shock. The first High Summoner of Yevon, someone who's been around for a thousand years, working to save Spira… And he dares to ask her for money? Her mood even more blackened, she waved her hand. The door was still open so Bickson shot through it, flying backwards. The others stared but made no comment as Bickson, his face red with embarrassment, scrambled to get up, bowed to Yunalesca, and made his leave with quickness. Then Yunalesca turned her focus to the group.

"If you have come for money, support, anything that has nothing to do with who I am… Leave. _Now._" She commanded, her voice heavy and full of irration.

As it happens, of the remaining six, four left as quickly as possibly. Really, what has this world come to? Begging summoners of the past for money? What use is money to Yunalesca, being an unsent and having bided all her time in Zanarkand and nowhere else.

She gestured to the woman to start first. The woman brightened up considerably and bowed. She looked like she may be of some use. Her clothes were typical of a priestess who would work in a temple, perhaps the Bevelle temple?

"Lady Yunalesca! I am Shelinda, I have been sent to be your assistant among with some others. Being part of New Yevon, and you, the founder of the religion, must need something if you're here."

"Hmm…" Yunalesca was still irritated, but her mood lightened a bit. Assistants? My, my. What a useful notion. "Very well, I accept. Thank you very much, Madam Shelinda."

She gave her rare smile to the young woman, Shelinda obviously trying to restrain her excitement.

"Thank you, Lady Yunalesca! I promise we won't let you down! Just let us know if you need anything!"

"Very well, you may go."

Shelinda bowed again and scurried out of the room, leaving the only man left. He looked like an Al Bhed, his blonde hair spiked upward and wearing an eye-patch instead of the customary goggles. He seemed familiar… Perhaps the leader of the Machine Faction? His name… Ah, Gippal.

"Sir Gippal, the man in charge of the Machine Faction, correct?" Yunalesca began, making a presumption.

"Correct, my Lady. Looks like you know your people well, despite being, well, dead!" Gippal chuckled in response, obviously nowhere being afraid of the lady.

"What do you want?" She sighed in reply.

"Well, I come in behalf of Spira. Well, of the Machine Faction, of New Yevon, and of Youth League." He began simply. "You see… We're doing juuuust fine without you, no offense. We were just wondering… What are you doing here?"

"I am here for a purpose. That is all you need to know for now."

"Aww, c'mon. From one figurehead to another, I'd figure you'd tell me, yanno?"

Yunalesca merely shook her head. "I suspect that is not why you are here."

"Ahhhh, I guess age didn't wear down your intuition, huh?" Gippal gave another chuckle at that. Nothing is really dampening his spirits.

"I am ageless. I am as eternal as death, as life. Perhaps I seek a new role. A positive role, of course."

"Well… Anyways, actually… I'm here to make sure you're not gonna go power-crazy and try to claim power or kill everyone or something like that, heh!"

"What use would that be to me?"

"Well… You got a point there, but some people are just crazy. Not that I'm saying you are, of course… Although, from what I've heard…"

"Do you need anything else?"

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Yunalesca paused there, her eyebrow raised dubiously. "Why?"

"Might have a favor, might not."

"I see… It depends on the favor. You may go now."

"Kaayyy!" Gippal grinned cheerily as he half-danced his way out of the room, closing the door with utmost silence.

Yunalesca stared at his exit. Something seemed odd about that man. He wanted something, and it definitely had nothing to do with Spira or his group. A personal favor? Now that is intriguing. She sat back down on the small cot to process what had just happened.

What could Gippal want?


	6. Bashful Twin Priests

After the recent visit by Gippal, Yunalesca remained on the cot in silence. Since the people knew of her return, it was perhaps time for her to explain things. Undoubtly, her young namesake may have told the people a few things about the lady that may or may not be all that pleasant.

With a small sigh escaping through her lips, she sat up from the cot and looked at the window. It was still bright out, about noon time. It has been so long since she has actually been in the sunshine that she actually forgot what it looked and felt like. The caress of the warm air on her skin, the bright beam shining upon her, the contentness that arises along with the heat.

Suddenly, there were a few quick raps on the door.

"Come in and state your business." She called out without moving her gaze from the window. She figured it was nothing of importance, but one could never know.

The door creaked open and a few pairs of feet shuffled in. At that point, Yunalesca's golden gaze flicked over to see a couple of priests standing there hesitantly. They were both wearing the same robes, of the same height. They must be brothers, although one of them is bald and the other just has golden cropped hair. A nervous expression rested on both their faces.

"Well?"

They looked at each other then back at the lady, the bald priest clearing his throat and nodding.

"Lady Yunalesca, we came to request your presence in the trial room." He spoke slowly and softly, as if he half-expected the lady to strike him down.

Yunalesca raised an eyebrow, pushing herself off the bed slowly as she stretched her body. Her arms stretched upward, flattering the curves of her body. The priests almost immediately looked away, obviously embarrassed by having a nearly naked women in front of them. But what she is wearing is what she had always worn so it made no difference to her.

"Very well." She replied nonchalantly. "Take me there."

The priests blinked in surprise and nodded their approval.

"Right, thank you! Please follow us." They said as they quickly turned on their heels and walked out of the room, obviously not going to wait for the lady.

Her white hair billowing behind her like water, she gracefully stepped out of her room and closed the door gently before following the priests to the trial room.


	7. Unconventional Trial

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't own the characters, the places, yadadadada. Anything OC, however, I do own! 3**

**Author's Note: I have to give thanks to VeryBerry96 for jumpstarting my inspiration to get back into writing this~! 3 Thanks! I apologize for this weird chapter; I forgot what I had planned in mind when I wrote the last chapter so… Yeah. **

The moment she stepped into the trial room, Yunalesca felt like she had fallen from grace. The twin priests had left the moment they opened the doors for her, apparently not wishing to see her disgraced. A cool expression on, she strode up to the platform before where the four maesters would stand. It seemed like whoever awaited her wanted to make her wait a bit, perhaps to make her lose her cool. But, having been patient for a thousand years, she merely stood there and watched, her focus fixated on one point the entire time. She already knew this temple quite well, so she was not curious about her surroundings.

After a few moments, the lady heard quiet footsteps echoing from above. She looked up to see a familiar old face among the young. Maester Mika. So he, too, had decided to return? And next to him was the praetor of the New Yevon, Baralai. The other faces looked like the ones who lead the other two groups, Nooj and Gippal. Regardless of her recognition of these men, she remained silent. After all, they're the ones who requested her presence here.

"High Summoner Yunalesca," Mika started, his voice showing the extreme wear that came with age, "we have called you here to question the atrocities of the crimes you commited upon Spira."

At his statement, the other three men looked rather uncomfortable. It seemed like they got the full story from Yuna while Mika, a mere observer, garnered and connected facts together. The tall lady merely stared coolly at the old maester, waiting for him to continue.

"Your charges are as follows," he continued, "treason, attempted murder of multiple degrees, murder of multiple degrees, continuous false testimonies, falsifying religion teachings. Do you wish me to continue?"

Yunalesca stared at the maester for a good, long time. It was obvious he waited to see her reaction.

"What you are doing is reading the crimes of someone who is, and has been, dead for a millenium." The high summoner spoke, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Continue if you wish. It has no impact on me."

"You are standing here and speaking as Yunalesca, are you not?" Mika questioned.

"I am, but not as whom you think I was." The lady answered, determined to prove to these people that she's not going to try to destroy Spira again.

"From what I know of you," the old maester spoke again, "you have a very adept way of manipulating others. How do we know… That you're not doing the same right now?"

"By simply letting me go. Need I remind you that my 'crimes' are actually by my father, who is truly and entirely dead?"

"Your father?" A voice spoke out in surprise. Gippal.

So it seems Lady Yuna didn't reveal all. No one spoke for a moment, the mist below the courtroom platforms raising and falling as indicative of the time going by.

"Do you have any last words you wish to say to defend yourself before we decide your sentence?" Mika's voice had a promise of threat in it.

"…" Yunalesca had nothing to say. After all, why does she need to defend herself against the man who believed the same thing she did?

"Very well." Mika said as he vanished through the door, the three men following close behind.


End file.
